Every time it was you
by Cloud94me
Summary: Set after lottery later that night when Jonah finally remembers his date . next chapter my be M please review


Every time it was you

Set after lottery later that night when Jonah finally remembers his date .

{ I do not own rights or people from superstore ( if I did I wouldn't be writing this on a 12 year old laptop) ..I just like to play with them ..}

Amy ,You need to drive faster Jonah stated

You need to chill out, I'm going 5 miles over the speed limit , I'm not getting a ticket for your girlfriend Jonah . who forgets they have a date anyway ..

I was helping you and then lost track of time .I feel like shit .. why do I do this to her .. I forget about her and leave her out of my thoughts and shit all the time .. it's not on purpose

Jonah, I don't know but we are here, and she doesn't look to happy. Amy said pulling up next to Jonahs car, behind the store where they had been instructed was now employee parking , Kelly was standing leaning on the door talking to Dina

Jonah scrambled from the car , I'm so sorry I was helping Amy and I lost track of time

Yeah I got your text message , Kelly said a little sharply

I had no idea you guys had plans, or I would have had him back on time .. I'm so sorry , and Jonah needs to let me know these things Amy said.

Yeah he seems to leave me out of a lot of things .. Kelly said

Kelly are you still upset about the lottery thing . it was totally not what I meant .

Yeah I mean it kinda bothers me that in your upmost fantasy lottery winning, I do not exist, but this is too much

Kelly , I ..

…Listen , she interrupts him , im done, im clearly not who, or what you want .. bye . Kelly says then walks to her car gets in and drives away .

Jonah looks down ashamed, kicking at a rock, and leaning on Amys car

What the fuck Jonah , Dina spoke up

I didn't do it on purpose he trying to defended himself

Im sorry Jonah , Amy says . I wish you had told me about your date .

It's okay Ames, it wasn't your fault, clearly its mine I'm just so …

Hold on a sec Dina says disappearing for a minute then returning with a chair .

Sit Jonah , she ordered. Jonah followed Dina's order , ok now close your eyes .keep them closed until I tell you to open them .

Dina stands behind him puts her hands on his head and temple and massages for a minute or two , now here is the sanario picture this in your mind .. you are sitting in front of the TV and waiting for the numbers they read out the numbers you look at your numbers and they match .. you are totally freaking out .. you pick up your phone and call someone and tell them the good news . who is the first person you call Jonah doesn't even think he just answers Amy ,

Amy stands shocked, but Dina continues why do you call Amy?

Because she's my best friend Jonah answers without hesitation

Ok you are at a travel agency and you are looking at destinations and you can't decide so you come back and you bring someone with you to help you pick a destination , who do you take

Amy.. he answerers

Why Amy again Dina asks

Because she's my best friend

Okay Dina says you are on the plan heading to your destination and it starts to storm and a bright flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder startles you , and the person to the left of you grabs your hand you turn and look at them .. who is sitting there net to you Jonah ? Dina's asks Jonahs mouth falls open but he doesn't speak but Amy can see something cross his face like surprise & realization all mixed together . this makes Amy nervous she wants to walk away and not listen but she can't make her feet move.

After a few seconds of no answer from Jonah Dina continues .. okay last question

You and your partner are walking hand in hand on a private beach under the full moon at your vacation destination yall decide that you wanna go for a swim , but neither of you are wearing a swim suit so you both strip and jump in you splash, play, Kiss, and make love under the full moon for hours .. who is your partner .. ..

Jonah shifted in the chair but never spoke .. Dina leaned over and whispered in his ear if even one of the last two questions were not your current girlfriend you are with the wrong person .she pats Jonahs shoulder ..open your eyes …. night I'm out of here see you losers tomorrow .

Jonah slowly opened his eyes looking at Amy who was leaning on her car watching him intently

Their eye lock Jonah stands , and steps in closer to Amy .

Amy looks down for a second , takes a deep breath and then looks back up at Jonah , he brushes her hair behind her ear making her shiver , he watches her reaction to his touch , he moves closer lips almost touching and whispers "Every time it was you" .


End file.
